dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kade Dane
History: Kade Rhys Dane was born on January 2nd, 2003 in Newcastle, England. The young boy would become the first of four children from Ian and Rebecca Dane, a Muggle and a Witch respectfully. It started with Aubree in 2007, then Eleanore in 2009, and finally Aydan in 2011. However, he's collected little memories of his siblings now that he's looked back on it. While being a relatively absent brother comparatively, he tried to create himself the nice role model image. Kade enjoyed reading and mapping, normally planning excitedly for his adventures around the globe. Thankfully, he rarely needed to deal with his younger brother's ridiculous pranks and jokes because his more proper and posh self wouldn't have enjoyed it much. Actually, his first sign of magic was making his stack of books go hurtling to the opposite wall upon being scared (both portions of which annoyed him). When he drifted to Hogwarts to be sorted into Hufflepuff, Kade welcomed his cozy new home. However, he later created a disgust and discomfort with it as he turned into a hormonal teenager who hated the world just as he started transitioning into adulthood. It was mostly driven from the fact that Aubree and Elle eventually joined him, not like he had expected anything less since they had seemed to be typical Hufflepuff children. Basically, he had been overly excited to graduate from Hogwarts with half-decent marks in all his classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts. After graduating, Kade had remained in the household for a year. Since he had raised the necessary funds, he had purchased a home in the Netherlands instead of the United States like he had planned. Although he wasn't sure why he had never confessed the truth of his location, the male quickly turned his business career into a potion dealing career instead. Occasionally, he visited the rest of his family back in the United Kingdom, but he mainly stayed in the Netherlands to himself. While holding residency there, Kade had acquired two girlfriends and a boyfriend who ended up playing major roles in his life. At first, there was Liselotte who ended up giving birth to his daughter Jaime which later died as an infant. Then, there was Hilde who trashed her way into his heart (and it was then that he was most disconnected from the rest of the Dane family). Finally, there was Kasper who reunited a flame in him as they battled the evil forces of ther former selves together. Upon becoming a single man again, he had reevaluated his life as he noticed he needed to rebuild his persona. Quickly, the male packed up his boxes and moved back into a little house in Hogsmeade. While he started working a couple of odd jobs, he wanted to start wrapping himself back in with his parents and siblings. After hiding for so many years, he decided he needed to be more involved to be at least kind of the older brother they needed. Personality: After being gone for so long, Kade has a sense of mystery to him wherever he goes. Naturally, he's a bit of a player between flirting and dumping with ease or just messing with the heads of the innocent humans around him. He's reached a stage in his life where he's perfected the means of manipulation through interrogation which he's realized comes in handy when you're wanting to rip something apart. It's not particularly healthy, but watching the minds and relationships of others crumbling before him has given him a twisted sense of pleasure now that he's noted he's not very capable of ever having something of his own. While he's commonly keeping quiet and smoking alone, he's also rarely watching what's happening around him. If somebody is wanting Kade's attention, they're going to have to ask for it first. He's surrounded himself enough in his own mindset, which is mostly consistent of self-doubt and attractive ladies and dudes. He's easily distracted among his own thoughts, in fear of being rejected from a social situation so it's difficult for him to make a move unless he's wanting it badly enough. There's a certain power to Kade that demands an entire room to acknowledge his presence though. Whether it's the beguiling smirk or the rough accent is unknown, but he's never once taken advantage of his own attention for the pure reason that he despises it. He's known best for his smooth talk in more private conversations, where there's nothing stopping him from pushing the verbal boundaries of his own nosiness. While there's a tough guy exterior, between the deadly stubborn and silent vibes, there's a broken piece of sweet party spirit that's struggling to release itself from the chains of his anxiety. Small Peanuts: *Kade smokes, which distracts him from drinking possibly dangerous potions instead. *Kade lives off coffee, mint, and noodles which is not necessarily all good together. *Kade is the master of editing images or making them look like something he wants them to. *Kade's OWL scores go as follows: Ancient Runes, Charms, History of Magic, Potions (O), Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Muggle Studies (E), Transfiguration (A), and Astronomy (P). *Kade's NEWT scores go as follows: Ancient Runes, Charms, Potions (O), Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology (E), Transfiguration (A), History of Magic, and Muggle Studies (D). }} Category:Characters Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Name begins with "K" Category:January Birthday Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:English Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Dutch Category:Bi Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:Single Category:Pet Owner Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Shop Owner Category:Dead Category:Character Beyond Veil Category:Born in England